cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Otto
|minions = |enemies = Prince John, Reggie, Luther, Bud and Lou, Goons, Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy|likes = Dancing, freedom, helping others, archery, creating art, helping Robin Hood, his family and friends, dog bones, shoemaking, playing his lute, playing with his brothers|dislikes = Danger, executions, Prince John, the Sheriff's taxing ways, his limp, imprisonment, broken dreams, his brothers' antics|powers = Strength Master archer Swordsmanship|weapons = Sword, bow and arrow|fate = Returns home to Nottingham and reopens his shop|affiliations = Merry Men}}'''Otto '''is a supporting character in the feature film, Robin Hood and in ''the Nature Dragon ''franchise. He's one of Robin Hood's merry men and an excellent shoemaker and blacksmith. Background Many years ago, Otto lived in Nottingham with his family in their blacksmith shop. Otto and his twin brothers were planning on taking over the business when they reach the age of 20. Until then, Otto decided to occupy himself by teaching himself, how to make shoes. His hard work on shoemaking encouraged his brothers and the rest of his family to turn to shoemaking. While the dogs were busy with the shoemaking, they forgot about to pay their taxes. When tax day came, the first Sheriff of Nottingham came over to the dog's blacksmith shop to collect their taxes. While the Sheriff was confronting the dogs, Otto and his brothers were shining some shoes. Once they were done, they returned back to the blacksmith shop. Just as the teens were about to walk into the shop, they watched in terror as their parents were beheaded by the Sheriff. The men saw the teens and were planning to execute them as well. Otto and his brothers ran out of Nottingham and managed to lose the guards in the woods. While they were running, Otto tripped over a rock and painfully broke his leg, giving him a limp in the process. Fortunately, the dogs successfully lost the guards but sadly, their blacksmith shop was destroyed, leaving them homeless. The dogs sadly sought refuge in the nearest orphanage. At the orphanage, Otto met and befriended Friar Tuck, Little John and the soon-to-be legendary Robin Hood. At the age of 19, Otto was about to move out of the orphanage but before he had the chance to leave, he began to listen to Robin, who was giving a speech to the other orphans. He was telling the orphans, that until King Richard returns from his crusade, he's going to lead a band of merry men to protect the poor from the notorious Sheriff by robbing from the greedy Prince John and give to the poor. Otto offered to tag along with Robin along with Friar Tuck. Development Otto is loosely based off the Otto character from Disney's 1973 animated Robin Hood movie. The storywriter decided to give his Otto, a larger role and a tragic backstory like Robin and his merry men. The Otto from the animated Robin Hood movie had a minor role and the cause of his leg being broken was completely unknown. For Otto's design, the storywriter decided to let Otto wear ragged clothes and by the end of the film Otto would wear even clothing along with the poor people of Nottingham. Finally, in the Disney movie, Otto worked in a blacksmith shop and the storywriter decided to have blacksmith be, Otto's family tradition and he was determined to reopen his shop with help from King Richard. Personality Otto is a young dog with an eternal loyalty to his family, his country and his team. Being a member of family with a large business, Otto only wishes to maintain his parents' legacy by reopening his shop. As a blacksmith and shoemaker, Otto enjoys creating art for the world to see. He shows no greedy nature and wants to work in a business to help the citizens of Nottingham. Otto is very cheerful and enjoys dancing and singing along with the merry men whenever they're in the mood. His relationship with Robin Hood is a close one, as shown when he warmly comforted the fox when he blamed himself for getting himself and his men captured by Prince John. Otto is shown to have a sense of humor and he enjoys pranking the Sheriff, Prince John or any villain or bully, he faces. By the end of the film, Otto grew a more responsible and mature demeanor. In the cartoon series, he'll have to constantly reprimand his brothers on their so-called antics while they're working. Nevertheless, Otto manages to let loose and have fun on occasions. Otto is also shown to have a talent in music because he plays his lute. Otto is a hard-worker as he puts a lot of time and effort into the arts and crafts, he makes for his customers. He knows that all the hard-work will be worth it one day. Although, Otto has a permeant injury in his leg, he still proves to be a worthy fighter throughout the film when the Sheriff and men underestimate the young dog. Otto sees his limp as an opportunity for him to improve on his agility. Physical appearance Otto is a slender brown dog with a black nose. Throughout the entire film, he wore a ragged red shirt and black pants. By the end of the film, Otto's clothes were evened and he begins to wear a brown apron when he works at his mechanic shop. Appearances Robin Hood Otto is first introduced when he, Robin, Hugo and the merry men bring a dozen barrels filled with gold coins back to the treehouse in Sherwood Forest while facing the Sheriff and his men. The merry men manages to defeat and chase away the Sheriff and his cohorts. The merry men sends up the barrels of gold to the treehouse and in order to celebrate, the thieves sing, dance and drink ale. Once nighttime came, the merry men began to deliver the gold to the poor in Nottingham. Otto tagged along with Little John and Friar Tuck. Once the delivering was finished, the merry men retreated back to Sherwood Forest and went straight to sleep. The next day, Robin Hood and the merry men receives an invitation to an archery tournament in two days. Otto offered to participate in the contest along with the merry men. For the next two days, Otto was training along with his brothers. Once the two days were up, the merry men were ready for the archery tournament. Upon learning that Luther is going to be at the archery tournament, Hugo makes disguises for all of the merry men. At the tournament, Otto was dressed up as a duke while his brothers were dressed as counts. During the contest, Otto managed to make it into the top 10 archers. The tournament finished with Robin in first place. Just as the suave archer was going to kiss the lovely Maid Marian for winning the contest, Luther exposed Robin as a phony and he was sentenced to immediate death. Otto was held back by the guards when he tried to defend Robin Hood. Fortunately, with help from Hugo, Robin managed to free himself and engage into a battle with the Sheriff and his men. The fight ended with Robin and his merry men being chased into a jail carriage. The jail carriage was taken into the castle. It was announced that Robin and his merry men were going to executed the next day. Disappointed with his failure, Robin solemnly sings a song about his lament. Luckily, thanks to the Wootens, Robin and his merry men are freed from the dungeon and they make way to Sherwood River when they learn about Prince John's plans to murder King Richard and keep the crown. Otto engaged in another intense battle with the gang and it abruptly ended with Robin being fatally shot down by Prince John. Otto along with the merry men was shocked at the sight of it. Prince John unintentionally poisons himself, out of his own massive ego and arrogance. Robin is taken back to Nottingham where Hugo tries to heal him but fails. Love's first kiss revives Robin and as reward for protecting Nottingham, Richard gives Robin, his blessing into marrying his niece. For helping Robin defeat Prince John, King Richard rewards Otto with a large fortune to reopen his family's blacksmith/shoemaking shop. Otto attends the wedding and waves goodbye to the newlyweds as they travel to France. Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Businesspeople Category:Archers Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Singing characters Category:English characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Swordsmen Category:Musicians Category:Mechanics